Scarlet Shades of the Moon
by Kamilla Aurora
Summary: What happens when people you think are your enemies really aren't? Do the Weasleys have anymore family? Does Snape like Gryffindors, or the Weasley's? Find out in this story (Not chapter)


I'm new don't be angry at me. I'm a beginning writer. I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own any characters in this chapter except Crystal.

Scarlet Shades of the Moon

Chapter 1- Midnight Madness

"Ah, Severus, it's such a pleasant day." Narcissa Malfoy spoke with a smile which made her nose pointier than it already was.

"Yes, lovely." He said through his teeth disgusted.

"My Lady." Spoke a man smiling at Narcissa and she gave a small curtsey. "Severus." The man nodded so did Snape.

When the man walked away they resumed to walk.

"Severus what's really on your mind?" Narcissa asked giving Snape a wondering glare.

"Well." He stopped himself. "I was wondering if your son is joining the fold." As he asked this the look on her face was as if she was sad and happy at the same time.

"He is undecided." She spoke in a normal tone.

"Undecide- he's undecided?" Snape questioned a little shocked. He looked at her."He's thinking of joining Potters side?" he again questioned Narcissa. The look on her face lead towards a yes and that she would die a thousand deaths before she'd let that happen. "Why?" Snape asked even more curiously.

"Draco was never against Potter or the Weasleys. He doesn't even hate mudbloods. He never has and he thinks their fascinating. He won't call Granger one." She answered.

"Okay, anyone else like Puccy or Flint? Are they joining?'

"No."

"What?" Snape asked open mouthed.

"They were never against them either."

"Yes it's shocking, really." Lucius spoke walking from the shadows coming towards Narcissa. "Draco and his friends are trying to find ways to escape."

"So I take it they've chosen sides." Snape interrupted.

"Apparently." Lucius said looking to the right.

"Where's Voldemort?" Snape and Narcissa asked at the same time.

"Here." The snake-like voice of Voldemort slithered through the hall to their ears, like the coils of a snake slides across a hard-wood floor, or like a cat getting hit by the knight bus.

"Oh hello, my lord." Spoke Narcissa doing a curtsey and kissed his outstretched hand.

Meanwhile...

"Well if it isn't beauty at its best." noted the soft low voice of Marcus Flint. While leaning against the wall of the common room. This was decorated with green and black banners, lined in sliver, with jade colored serpents.

"Would you please, shut up!" screamed the voice of a teenage girl who looked about sixteen, while she busted through the boys dormitory with her waist-long red hair astray.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't wake your ass up, I'll beat you with a broken bloody shovel!" she yelled taping a boy's blonde head.

"I'm awake." He whispered.

"I noticed." She said, and then Marcus walked in followed by another boy.

"Crystal." The boy said. She turned around and gave him a hug.

"Well if it isn't Adrian Puccy." Draco spoke in a yawn.

"In the flesh." Adrian pointed to his chest.

"Draco." Crystal said turning around and looking at Draco with a look of anger.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm getting sick of this shity place."

"What happened?" Adrian questioned worried.

"Your father threatened me." she answered looking at Draco.

"He, what?" Draco said with a low drawl.

" He threatened me, he said I was changing you, so he said these exact words 'If you don't stop talking to him, we will have one less plate at your house table.' He said this while Voldemort was in the room, so the both threatened me." Crystal said all of this with a voice of pure hatred. Adrian walked up and held on Crystal.

"It's gonna be okay, it's good your angry." Marcus said with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Draco do you see what this, hellhole is doing to us all? I'm pretty sure that if Crystal is here any longer your father and Voldemort will try to kill her. I am also almost certain that the longer we hold off leaving, the quicker we lose some of our good allies." Adrian spoke feeling happy with himself.

"Yes as right as you are, we should leave, tonight. So we can show my father what he is up against." Draco said with his voice full of anger.

Meanwhile...

"The five will strike." A lunatic in the hands of the guards called, as Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Voldemort passed.

"Five?" asked Snape curiously.

"The five, are an organization that are conscribing against us, within us, they are called the five because there are five of them." Voldemort answered his curiosity.

"Do you know who they are?" Snape questioned again even more curious.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Adrian Puccy, Stan Shunpike, and Crystal Weasley."

"Crystal Weasley? I've never heard of such Weasley."

"Yes she is a Weasley. She goes to Lucius's school."

"Lucius has a school?"

"That's right you haven't been here for awhile so you wouldn't know. Lucius has a secret school in this very manor; he has 50 students and 15 teachers, one for every subject. He also has the 4 house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor."

"How are they sorted?"

"They have a series tests taken, which is effective as the sorting hat. They have quidditch and duels, which they have dueling classes."

"Wow, are these students good at fighting? What else about the Weasley?"

"Yes they are especially good with wands and swords."

"What about Weas-"

"The Weasley is an extremely good fighter."

"How did you get her?"

"Well her father was Christopher Weasley, brother of Arthur Weasley, and Julian Weasley, her mother however was Ezmerelda Castily."

"Wait I thought Castily was evil."

"No one knows if she was or not."

"So she's the Weasleys cousin."

"Yes, except for Arthur and Molly of course they are her uncle and aunt."

"Well yes of course." Snape said because Voldemort talked to him like he was stupid.

Meanwhile...

"What's your plan?" Adrian asked curious.

"Well we break free, show them our special abilities or secret powers, fight with swords anything to get away, so we prove we can beat them." Draco said looking at them with minor disgust.

"Okay so what do you want us to do?" Marcus asked eagerly as Crystal and Adrian got out four swords.

"Don't hold back." Draco said getting up and taking two swords from Crystal, one for himself the other for Marcus.

Then they began to walk up the hall and ran down three flights of stairs.

"Show time." Crystal whispered looking at the door that led to the balcony.

Meanwhile...

"Severus how long are you here?" questioned a wondering Lucius Malfoy.

"Just tonight." Snape answered truthfully. "You know I don't want to be too suspicious."

"I fully understand. Would you like some tea?" Lucius asked going toward the cabinet and getting out two glasses.

"Yes, please." Snape said then Lucius poured and handed him his glass.

"Lucius, Severus.. how about we drink our tea on the balcony." Narcissa Malfoy suggested while entering the room holding a glass in her hand.

"Actually that a good idea." Lucius commented. Then they got to the balcony.

Meanwhile...

"Bumbarta." (Sp? It's a spell use to force a door open.) yelled a woman.

_Thud. The door to the balcony on the floor leading to the balcony was broken off._

"The five they are escaping!" screamed a man with a voice of terror.

"Stop them!" yelled another guard from the other side of the hall, only no one heard.

"Lik' their minion's 'an(Can) 'top (stop) us they look lik' fluffy kitty cats." Spoke another one of their allies Stan Shunpike.

"Stan great to see you." Said, Crystal hugging him.

"Good to see you too, god you've grown Weasley."

"She has, hasn't she." Spoke Adrian at this point Crystal began to chase them and tickle them.

"Okay we can continue this after we escape." Draco started to speak. "Stan is the knight bus out front?"

"Yes, fully fueled to take us anywhere we wish."

"Good, do you all know the plan?"

"Yes. Crystal and Draco will go and begin to fight. Marcus and me will cut the switches that closes the doors. Stan will cut the switch to the magical force field so we can begin to fight with our wands, then like Marcus and me will join Crystal and Draco." Adrian said feeling very mighty.

"Wow I'm shocked. You actually remembered it word for word." Draco replied shocked.

"Actually no he wrote it on his hand." Crystal said showing Draco, Adrian's hand.

"You should be ashamed."

"Yea' Adrian naughty boy." Stan and Crystal laughed.

"Stan do you have a sword?" Marcus asked.

"Yes I actually have two." Stan said giving a wicked grin. Then he pulled open his cloak to reveal a shiny silver sword.

"That was...odd." Marcus said a little shocked the Stan was being nasty.

"Yet true, I have two swords."

"I think we should, go and fight." Crystal replied biting her lower lip.

"I totally agree." Draco spoke with a look of disgust.

Meanwhile...

"They escaped sir." A guard spoke.

"What? Where are they?" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"We don't know sir honest."

"Leave me, search for the children don't come back until you find them." Lucius said with a tight grip on his shirt.

"Yes sir."

"I don't think the kids would leave without a fight."

"Neither do I." Cornelius Fudge stepped out of the darkness.

'What he's on their side!' Snape screamed inside his head.

"But it appears they are lousy fighters." Fudge continued.

"I wouldn't underestimate these children. They are extremely good fighters for their age why do you think we want them?" Lucius responded.

"Good point, but all I know is that the Weasley girl is good for a girl, Weasley, 16 year old, and a Gryffindor."

"Yes that is all true."

Meanwhile...

"There they are!" another guard shouted and this time he was heard be everyone.

"Well Draco if we don't make it through this, it was good working with you." Crystal responded.

"If was good working with you too."

"Think you, you are so kind."

"Your welcome."

"It's time to fight." They both said as an army of men came towards them. They readied their swords.

"Come on Stan break the force field." Crystal said through her teeth, Draco didn't hear her.

Meanwhile...

"Got it!" Stan said. No one was in the room and no one heard him even though he screamed it. If they heard him they would have killed him for sure.

"Now it's time to join the fight." Stan said walking out of the room. At a last glance of the crystal's he just shattered, to get the force field down

Meanwhile...

"Well, when I cut this wire, the system should go off." Adrian said. "So I need to cut it." He searched for some scissors. "Is it the right wire?" he asked, and then he cut the wire and it was the wrong one. "No, no, no!" he said slamming his fist one the table. "Umm, maybe I should cut this one." he said examining a blue one. "I'll cut it." he said picking up the scissors again and cut the wire.

The power went off.

"Damn it! It always works in those bloody muggle movies! Cut the blue, one they say---" he muttered then he connected the wires together and the power came on. "--or wait was it the red one?"

Meanwhile...

"Shit!" screamed Marcus while dropping a heavy metal object on his foot. When he dropped it he ran into a switch.

"There it is." He said as he noticed it. So he cut the wire. Unlike Adrian he got the correct wire the first time.

"Well that's, that now I have to find Adrian and join Draco, Crystal and Stan." He said turning off the light. He shut the door and turned around to do a muffled scream.

There was a guard, right in front of him.

"You will pay for, what you just did." The man said in a heavy French accent.

"I highly doubt that." Marcus said punching him in the face. "If anyone should pay, it should be you."

"Huh?" the man moaned.

"For being so damn ugly." He said walking up to the man and kicking him directly in the face. Then he walked toward the balcony.

Meanwhile...

"Yes I got it." Adrian said being proud of himself. "Now for one last area of business." He spoke picking up the pair of scissors. "I just love being a chaser." Then he threw the scissors at the computer that controlled the cameras."Now they won't know what hit them." He then opened the door. "Time to join a fight." He said looking at the sword in his hand, inspecting it for dirt. Then he swiped the dirt off with a cloth he had in his pocket.

Meanwhile...

The first guard came toward her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Weasley, my pleasure, to be killing you."

"Not mine." She said hitting his sword with her. They equally tried to force the other to drop their sword.

Neither did.

"For a woman your pretty strong." He said looking at her body. She then jerked her sword causing his to fall.

"For a man your not very strong." She spoke with a coy smile which hinted disaster. The man came towards her in a scream. She blocked him.

Draco fought and fought then he completely ignored the man getting off the ground to fight him. Crystal was in danger. While she was fighting one man another was coming closer and closer to her from behind.

"Crystal! Behind you!" Draco screamed and at the exact right moment Crystal turned around and ducked just in time, when he swung. Draco watched as they fought, and fighted with the one guy he had with one hand.

Meanwhile...

Snape watched as these children, barely adults fought with such great force, He was amazed, especially at the, Weasley child.

"She is very good." Snape spoke up.

"She is, yes-" Lucius was interrupted.

"Are you sure you want to kill someone that valuable?"

"Yes, as valuable as she is, she is also extremely invaluable." Voldemort slithered.

"I guess we should send out all the troops." Narcissa stated.

"Yes, that's a good idea the two of them won't have any way of winning against them." Lucius complemented her idea.

Meanwhile...

"More guards?" Adrian heard. "Like hell I'm gonna let them fight alone." He spoke listening in on their conversation. Then he decided to stand up and walked towards them.

"Well if it isn't our nemeses, Snake (Voldemort), Point (Narcissa), Cheater (Lucius), and Grease (Snape)."

"Adrian what a pleasant surprise."

"Actually it's an unpleasant surprise. And don't call me Adrian only my friends and lovers call me, by my name."

"What about your enemies? What do they call you?"

"The bastard that kicked my ass."

"Well, you'll never hear that from me."

"Trust me, I will."

"So are you gonna fight, or are you gonna watch?"

"Guess."

"Watch?"

"Didn't know you where that stupid, I thought you knew me." Adrian said then he did a back flip off the balcony and landed on the ground. "Fight."

"I hate that child." Lucius announced.

"You're not the only one." Narcissa said.

Meanwhile...

"Adrian! Did Stan shut down the field?" Draco and Crystal wondered.

"I don't know." Adrian shouted back.

"I did!" Stan followed by Marcus said joining them.

"Good now lets blow this joint, Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Crystal said looking over the balcony at Lucius and Voldemort angerly.

"On the count of three." Stan said fighting three guards that came toward them.

"One." Marcus said.

"Two." Adrian and Marcus said.

"Three." Crystal and Draco said.

"Icicles." They all screamed (except Stan who is a squib.) and pointed their wands at the balcony and the guards.

Everyone froze.

"That was excellent!" Stan announced.

"We have five minutes, come on lets go."

Meanwhile...

They hurried to the Knight Bus. Crystal ran so fast she thought she was gonna die on her way there.

"Where to?" the jellied head asked.

"Um?" Stan said looking at Crystal, Adrian and Marcus met his gaze.

Draco knew exactly what he meant.

"No if we take her their may not take her in. And they'll try to kill us."

"She's family."

"Where are we going?"

"So."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"They will take her in they are a extremely kind family."

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Crystal screamed.

That's it for the first chapter...

How was it please review and tell me...If not I won't write any more...


End file.
